With the increase in the use of multimedia services using electronic devices, the amount of information that is to be processed and displayed in the electronic devices is also increasing. According to this, there has been a growing interest in an electronic device having a touch screen that improves the space utilization in order to thereby increase the size of the display unit.
The touch screen can perform the input and display of information in a single screen. Accordingly, the electronic device can eliminate a separate input device, such as a keypad, by adopting the touch screen in order to thereby increase the display area.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.